Pour, un petit tour, un petit jour, entre tes bras
by Amethystes
Summary: [CONCOURS "AMOUR PIRATE" !] Croire ou non en l'amour ? Quel amour ? Tendre, complice, corrosif, explosif ? Quelque soient vos convictions, il se trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour vous prouver le contraire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'écouter ou non. C'est ce que Robin va découvrir en cette belle soirée d'automne.


Le titre : Pour un Flirt avec toi - Jane Birkin.

Coucou tout le monde, voici ma participation au concours "Amours Pirates"

Bon, j'avais un peu abandonné le site pour me consacrer à mes révisions (oui j'ai une fiction à chapitres à finir, il va falloir que je m'y mette^^) maintenant terminées, mais je suis revenue parce que je m'étais engagée à pondre une fiction pour ce concours (qui est une très belle idée et dont les thèmes sont fantastiques - non, je n'essaye pas de flatter les organisatrices/organisateur ).

Par contre, conséquence de mon absence : gros manque de motivation, j'ai rarement mis autant de temps à écrire un texte (j'ai eu peur de ne pas en venir à bout avant la fin de mes vacances, ce qui explique que la suite de mon autre fiction va prendre du temps, désolée^^), ça doit être la première fois je pense (maintenant j'ai plein de devoirs qui m'attendeeeent :'( ). Mais bon, il faut une première à tout. D'ailleurs c'est ma première fiction non-UA ( ce qui peut-être paradoxal quelque part je crois), et ma première fiction qui ne mette pas en scène du Zosan (à part mon premier OS, mais je ne le prends pas vraiment en compte, parce que... enfin faudrait peut-être que j'y retouche quoi, ça fait bien longtemps^^). Ah, que m'arrive-t-il ?

Ah oui, chose plus intéressante que mon blabla, j'ai choisi le thème : " L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime. " (en gras dans le texte)

Bon allez, fini de raconter ma vie, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle referma son livre et le laissa tomber sur la table de chevet. Elle soupira. Un énième récit lui laissant un sentiment amer. Pourtant, une magnifique histoire d'amour, tendre, complice, parfois torride, sur une trame d'aventures héroïque. L'amour idéal, mièvre et niais, comme il a déjà été narré 100 fois… Un amour impossible, des héros parfaits, des combats épiques où victoire est synonyme de pureté du cœur et des intentions. Les rires, les colères, les larmes… La confiance, le partage, la hargne. Ce livre avait tout pour faire succès. Un monde si irréaliste ne pouvait que plaire aux lecteurs naïfs rêvant de s'évader du vide pathétique de leur ennuyeuse existence.

L'amour décrit dans ce roman…. Il n'existait pas. Robin avait connu le vrai amour, le douloureux, le cruel. Elle avait aimé à en perdre la raison, à en perdre l'intégrité, jusqu'à en perdre la vie. Tout ça, c'est ce qu'elle avait égarées lorsque cet homme, Lucian, l'avait battue et laissée pour morte au bord d'un rivage, simplement parce qu'elle avait osé lui répondre devant ses subalternes. Sa vie avait déjà bien peu de valeurs avant leur rencontre, elle n'en avait plus aucune après. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait subit les coups sans répliquer, ni même sans broncher : elle avait un minimum de fierté. Pourtant, il lui aurait été si aisé de briser la nuque de ce connard. Un simple mouvement du poignet… et crac. Si délectable.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'un souhait : effacer, tout effacer… les remords, les regrets, les espoirs brisés, les sentiments non-partagés. Pour commencer, elle avait entrepris de faire souffrir ses "semblables " autant qu'elle avait souffert elle-même. Elle s'était montrée froide, manipulatrice et calculatrice. Quelque part, elle l'était et le serait toujours. Mais elle avait fini, un jour, par comprendre à quel point les souffrances et les préoccupations humaines était insignifiantes dans ce triste monde. Les morts n'étaient rarement pleurés plus de quelques mois, au mieux quelques années pour ceux qui avaient partagé leurs vies.

Elle avait cependant un peu révisé son jugement depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il demeurait encore quelques rares hommes capables de penser comme tels, avec de vraies valeurs. Luffy, principalement, était d'une compassion et d'une candeur tellement attachante… La bêtise est humaine, pensait Robin avec attendrissement. Autrefois, elle avait appris à prendre des vies pour protéger la sienne, maintenant elle donnerait la sienne pour protéger les leurs… L'ironie du destin.

Robin se leva. Elle devait aller les retrouver, l'heure était à la fête. Ace, le grand frère de Luffy, venait leur rendre une petite visite. L'équipage l'avait croisé en pleine mer, sur sa planche, passablement affamé, et l'avait donc bien évidemment recueilli à bord du navire.

Robin avait un sentiment mitigé à son égard, elle était… perplexe. Contrairement à ses compagnons, elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Eux se comportaient avec lui comme avec un vieil ami, quoiqu'un peu impressionnés par la différence entre lui et son frère, mais sa simplicité était rapidement venu à bout de leur réserve. Oui, il était charmant, beau, joyeux et un peu mystérieux, il avait tout pour lui plaire. Mais elle avait appris à se méfier de ce genre d'homme. Elle doutait des raisons de sa présence, elle avait le sentiment confus qu'Ace était venu dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Luffy répondait de son honnêteté et de ses intentions, et pourtant… Robin se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle croisait son regard noir. Elle, mal-à-l'aise, c'était un comble !

Pourtant, c'était bien le sentiment qui la gagnait peu à peu alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, dans l'indifférence générale : elle avait été discrète, comme toujours. Même le cuisinier ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à épier Ace et Zoro vider bières sur bières, de peur qu'ils n'abiment sa table en laissant brutalement tomber leurs choppes, disait-il. Pendant ce temps, Luffy volait allègrement de la nourriture dans tous les coins de la pièce sous l'œil attentif de Nami, étrangement pas d'humeur à lui faire la morale. Robin sourit. Rien d'assez inhabituel pour qu'elle s'en inquiète, elle devait se détendre.

xXx

Ace tourna discrètement le regard vers la porte. La voila qui sortait de son antre : l'enfant démoniaque, l'archéologue maudite, la veuve noire. Quel charisme… Il l'avait senti plus que vu franchir la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. Alors c'était elle. Sa célébrité l'avait précédée : tant de mystère autour de son nom. Nico Robin, la femme insaisissable… Une bonne raison à ça, tout les équipages, les organisations, auxquels elle s'était jointe, disparaissait après son passage. Elle semait la destruction dans son sillage. Pourtant, Luffy ne s'inquiétait pas… Il était si naïf. Cependant Ace devait reconnaître qu'il parvenait à faire ressortir la bonté du cœur des pires assassins. La preuve, ce Zoro, "Le démon" comme on l'appelait, il était finalement bien sympathique. Alors pourquoi pas cette femme ?

Sanji se rendit compte, enfin, de la présence de la brune. Il se précipita naturellement à ses pieds, agaçant ainsi le bretteur, et annonça que, puisque sa déesse était arrivée, il pouvait maintenant servir le repas. Il constata alors les dégâts de la tornade Luffy. Il se figea, ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Leur capitaine s'immobilisa également à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voyait sa dernière heure arrivée à toute vitesse et entreprit de se cacher derrière la présence protectrice de son frère. Le silence était tombé comme un couperet, tout l'équipage était en attente de la réaction de leur cuisinier, pressentant que son calme apparent était mauvais présage : le cuisinier avait passé toute son après-midi à préparer ce festin, en prémices de la fête qui se préparait.

Soudain, après quelques minutes passées dans cette ambiance à couper au couteau, où les seuls bruits subsistant provenaient de Zoro et Ace, la fureur du blond explosa avec une force inouïe. Il se précipita vers Luffy qui laissa échapper un cri aigu et, d'un kick bien placé, l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur. Usopp commença à pleurer son Merry. Sanji n'en avait pas fini, il saisit son capitaine amorphe et le projeta hors de la pièce, pour aller lui régler son compte dehors.

La tension se relâcha immédiatement dans la cuisine. Ace éclata d'un rire franc

— Irrécupérable, ce Luffy, affirmait-il en se servant dans les plats.

L'équipage le regarda d'abord avec perplexité : était-il inconscient ? Mais, rapidement, tous l'imitèrent. Nami elle, ne craignant point les colères du blond, avait déjà mis sa part à l'abri depuis longtemps, sans attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la marche.

Sanji ne put donc, à son retour, que constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses mets, les pirates s'étant bien évidemment battu pour obtenir les morceaux qu'ils jugeaient les plus appétissants. Le cuisinier soupira : sa cuisine….

— Oï cook, n'en fais pas tout un plat… Zoro rigola bêtement à son jeu de mot et reprit : c'est juste un peu de nourriture.

Le blond se retrouva vers le bretteur, déjà assis : forcément, avec son aura meurtrières et ses sabres, il lui avait été aisé d'écarter les autres pour se servir. De même, Ace était assis près de lui et les regardait tour à tour en s'empiffrant comme l'aurait fait Luffy s'il était en état de regagner la cuisine. Cependant, alors que le grand brun s'apprêtait à proférer quelques obscures paroles, il plongea tête la première dans son assiette, endormi. Les deux compagnons lui lancèrent un regard inquiet, qui devint rapidement consterné. Ils reprirent leur dispute, enfin leur discussion, sans plus lui prêter attention :

— Ta gueule Marimo, j'avais préparé ce repas avec amour pour faire honneur à mes délicieuses déesses, et pas pour qu'il soit dévasté par une bande de goinfres hystériques.

Il se consola en remarquant que ses deux mellorines avaient reçu leur part, équitable et plutôt conséquente.

— Un cuisinier digne de ce nom se soucie autant de chacun de ses convives, rétorqua Zoro en se tendant imperceptiblement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, putain de tronche de petit pois ? gronda Sanji

— J'insinue rien, cook de mes deux : t'es un incapable impuissant.

—Je vais te faire ravaler ta foutue condescendance, bretteur du dimanche !

Ni une ni deux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent l'une de leurs traditionnelles bagarres, le bruit de leurs coups dissimulé par les habituelles insultes : "enculé de cactus", " sale tête de citron" et les lamentations d'Usopp qui les priait d'aller se battre dehors, chose à laquelle Nami s'empressa de remédier. Luffy, qui revenait à ce moment, évita le duo à la volée et vint s'asseoir près de sa navigatrice qui lui lança un regard exaspéré.

xXx

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance très agitée, bien que deux de leurs compagnons manquent à l'appel. Sans doute était-il tous deux épuisés de leur joute, puisque personne ne les avait interrompus, et prenaient-ils le temps de se reposer, à l'air libre plutôt que dans l'atmosphère calfeutrée de la cuisine, désillusoire pour le cuisinier, trop bruyante pour le sabreur.

Et effet, lorsque le reste de l'équipage eut terminé le repas, ils retrouvèrent Zoro sur le pont, sans chercher à savoir où Sanji avait bien pu passer. Usopp attrapa une flûte de sa fabrication et leur proposa un petit interlude musical. Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un prodige, ni même un bon musicien, mais il offrait toujours un moment agréable et aucun n'avait l'oreille assez musicale pour se soucier des fausses notes. C'est donc dans une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant que Luffy et Chopper entraînèrent Nami sur la piste de danse. Attendrie, elle se laissa aller. Zoro battait la mesure avec son sabre mais resta évidemment assis. Ace lui lança un regard.

— M'accorderez-vous cette dance ?

Robin laissa, une fois n'est pas coutume, échapper une expression de surprise devant la main tendue du mystérieux brun. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'en saisit. Il la guida au milieu du pont et l'attira à lui.

— Depuis quand un pirate se montre-t-il aussi affable pour inviter une de ses semblables à danser ? questionna l'archéologue.

Elle s'attendait presque qu'à ce que, comme l'aurait fait Luffy, le "fils" de Barbe Blanche l'interroge sur la signification du mot "affable". Il n'en fut rien.

— Depuis que nous ne sommes pas tous des brutes sans éducation ni principes, revendiqua son partenaire.

— Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant, après tout je ne suis que dans l'équipage du cook le plus gentleman de Grand Line.

Elle fit un sourire au blond qui venait de refaire surface, mais à la vue de ses deux adorées au bras d'autres hommes, il partit s'enfermer dans son temple sacré.

— Mais tu ne me semble pas être le genre d'homme à employer ce genre de formule, reprit-elle.

— Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. Je ne t'imaginais pas non plus si bavarde.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il la fit tournoyer puis avoua :

— Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas dans mon naturel. Mais j'aime bien créer l'effet de surprise.

Il était excellent danseur. Soudainement, il l'attira à elle et chuchota à son oreille :

— Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas tant le compliment qui l'avait fait rougir, Sanji lui en avait fait des biens plus perturbants, que la manière dont il le lui avait fait, comme si elle était la seule femme au monde à mériter cet éloge.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, pas pour Ace, pas pour Sanji, mais pour la soirée. Elle avait enfilé une longue robe violette dos nu et s'était passée de soutien-gorge pour ne pas casser la descente du décolleté dorsal. Le célèbre frère de Luffy avait posé sa main sur la peau dévêtue du dos et ne semblait pas décider à la laisser s'échapper. Le vent glissait sur eux mais Robin, entre les bras d'Ace, ne ressentait pas le froid, baignant dans la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps contre elle.

—T'es encore plus belle lorsque tu laisses tomber ton masque d'impassibilité, renchérit le jeune homme.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux d'enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle s'aperçut que tous le reste de l'équipage avait interrompu ses activités pour les fixer. Même Luffy était interloqué, c'était dire ! Elle repoussa Ace à l'aide de son pouvoir et vint s'accouder au bastingage. Le charmant tatoué la rejoignit aussitôt :

— Tu n'es tout de même pas une de ces agaçantes jeunes femmes qui refusent les compliments dans le simple espoir et stupide but de nous amener, nous autres hommes, à les redoubler ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'aime me donner en spectacle, pas plus que l'on se joue de moi, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il subitement à elle après l'avoir si ostensiblement ignoré précédemment? S'il avait trop chaud à force de s'enflammer, elle pouvait l'envoyer à la flotte.

— Mais je ne faisais ni l'un ni l'autre, protesta Ace.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tout le monde nous regardait.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

— Et alors ? On s'en fout…. Regarde, ils sont déjà tous passés à autre chose.

La belle brune se retourna et constata qu'il disait vrai. Son œil fut attiré par Nami, Sanji et Luffy. La rousse venait de demander à son capitaine, de sa façon douce usuelle, de les laisser tranquille " afin qu'il puisse parler en adulte", avait-elle dit. Celui-ci était partit bouder près d'Usopp et Chopper qui tentaient de pousser Zoro à accomplir elle ne savait quelle faveur, probablement stupide ; entreprise qui sera couronnée d'échec, elle en était convaincue.

— Tu ne te fais pas draguer lorsque tu mets pied à terre ? Question rhétorique, avec une telle beauté, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche se doutait de la réponse.

Bien sûr que si. Moins qu'avant, évidemment. Et il ne s'agissait que d'inconnus, de gros lourds aux blagues lubriques. Elle décidait parfois de tomber dans des bras, lorsque l'un était un peu charmant et que l'envie lui en prenait, puis elle disparaissait au bon matin, laissant son souvenir dans la mémoire de l'homme chanceux, qui encore quelques mois après, recherchera les doux traits de son visage dans ceux des filles qu'il rencontrera. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un homme l'avait abordé avec grâce, subtilité et classe. Ce n'était peut-être jamais arrivé : même le cook, bien gentil, en faisait souvent des caisses qu'il en devenait ridicule… Cependant, elle le laissait faire : c'était plaisant. Pouvait-elle vraiment se plaindre de la rudesse ambiante ? Elle était Nico Robin, l'enfant démoniaque, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus à l'amour romanesque. Trop longtemps pour que ça puisse changer.

—A part par cette pédale de cuisinier bien entendu… Non pas que je sois homophobe, se reprit son interlocuteur en croisant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

—… Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

—Oh, je t'en prie, lâcha Ace. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as rien remarqué : il se passe un truc entre ces deux là.

Elle soupira :

— Je plaide coupable.

— Et… j'en suis moins sûr, mais ils ne semblent pas être les seuls à se chercher, sur ce navire, hasarda-t-il.

Robin lui sourit :

— Tu as l'œil avisé.

— De ta part, ça me semble être un grand compliment.

Ils restèrent muets quelques instants. Le silence ne les dérangerait pas, au contraire, tout deux avait appris à l'apprécier, si bien qu'il était rapidement devenu leur meilleur ami. Sanji se mit à les observer, alors qu'il avait fini de discuter avec la navigatrice, et soupira. L'aura attractive du mystère, le charme fatal de l'alliance du feu et de la glace. Ils émanaient d'eux une telle force, inquiétante, intransigeante et irrépressible. Ils faisaient un magnifique couple, si évident, il ne pouvait le nier. Et lui, pauvre cook délaissé, allait-il finir seul ? C'était toujours mieux que…

xXx

— Et sinon, tu crois que ça va marcher ?

— Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

— Je sais pas, j'ai peur qu'elle le brime trop…

— Il en a peut-être un peu besoin, ne crois-tu pas ?

— C'est vrai... il est temps qu'il grandisse. Je suis bête, faut que j'accepte qu'il devienne un homme.

— Tu te fais du souci pour lui, c'est normal, tu es son grand frère.

— Sans doute… En tout cas, l'amour semble fleurir à excès sur ce navire. Bientôt ton tour ?

Robin soupira :

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Ce n'est simplement pas fait pour moi

— Pourtant, le grand amour, ce n'est pas ce dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles ?

— Pas moi… Plus maintenant je veux dire, je n'y crois plus… Enfin, oui, **l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.** Regarde les, ces deux là, dit-elle en pointant Zoro puis Sanji. Ils passent leur temps à se battre, et à s'engueuler. Le jour où ils prendront conscience de leurs sentiments, encore faudra-t-il qu'ils se les avouent. Et même s'ils se les avouent, qui sait comment tout ça va évoluer ? Vont-ils s'apaiser ou alors entrer encore davantage en concurrence ? S'étriper émotionnellement et physiquement ? Et Luffy et Nami ? Parviendra-t-elle un jour à accepter ses bêtises et ses gaffes incessantes ? Sa stupidité et sa candeur ? Pourra-t-il continuer à supporter ses cris, sa condescendance et sa cupidité ? Tu comprends ? Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mais… tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Ace laissa passer un moment de silence avant de répondre. C'est vrai que tout était compliqué. La vie était compliquée. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ? Il reprit :

— Donc, autrefois, tu y croyais ?

— Oui bien sûr, j'étais naïve, comme tout le monde.

— Raconte-moi ton histoire idéal, l'amour dont tu rêvais.

— Est-ce utile ? Deux jeunes personnes, magnifiques, saines de corps et d'esprit, se rencontrent et au premier coup d'œil, tombent follement amoureuses. Ils savent immédiatement qu'ils vont passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Mais ils n'osent pas encore se l'avouer, rougissent en présence de l'être aimé, se lancent des regards à la dérobée. Un jour, le garçon fait sa déclaration, façon grand romantique, un genou à terre et une rose dans la main. Elle accepte évidemment, mais même s'il la sait acquise, il continue de la séduire jours après jours, et ils avancent dans la vie lentement, allant de surprise en surprise, d'aventures en aventures, sans que jamais ne faiblisse leur amour. Ils meurent heureux, ensemble, dans les bras de l'autre… Tu vois, complètement stupide, irréaliste, sup…

— Très mignon, la coupa-t-il

— Tu rig… plaisantes ? Lâcha Robin avec surprise.

— Non, pour une enfant, c'est mignon.

— … J'ai 28 ans.

— Merci, ça se voit… Non pas que tu sembles…, se reprit Ace. Je devrais peut-être me taire.

— Exactement.

Et elle se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin, retentissant dans l'éclat et la pâleur de la nuit. Le rire adorable d'une enfant devenue adulte avant l'âge, le rire subtil des douleurs enfouies…. Le rire d'une femme qui continue à vivre alors qu'on lui a présenté mille raisons de cesser. Un rire qu'il voudrait saisir, à pleines mains, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper dans l'immensité des étoiles. Elle était magnifique : il avait rarement rencontré si belle femme, et aucune de ses nombreuses conquêtes ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Dire qu'il allait bientôt devoir repartir… Tellement heureux il serait de pouvoir partager quelques instants, intimes, avec elle. Mais il n'aurait probablement pas cette chance… Pas elle, pas si facilement, il n'y croyait pas.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? Lâcha-t-elle subitement, interrompant sa réflexion. Je veux dire, quelles sont les raisons de ta présence ?

Silence. Le retour à la réalité fut quelque peu compliqué pour le pirate aux poings ardents. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'expliquer ? Elle ne semblait pas être celle qu'il imaginait. Sans doute comprendrait-elle… Mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il voulait la voir sourire, et rire encore. Peut-être pourrait-il détourner son attention. Non, c'était idiot, il était évident que ça ne marcherait pas avec elle. Devait-il mentir ?

— Les vraies raisons. Pas : j'étais perdu.

Evidemment. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait assumer :

— Ben, comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis plutôt protecteur envers mon frère. J'avais déjà rencontré son équipage à Alabasta, je les avaient jugés honorables… puis j'ai appris que tu les avais rejoints. J'ai eu vent de ta réputation il y a bien longtemps déjà : les équipages capturés, les bateaux coulés, mais surtout… les assassinats. Alors, oui je me suis inquiété.

Robin soupira. Elle aurait du s'en douter. C'était normal, après tout, quel grand frère ne se serait pas inquiété ? Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, les regards en coin, inquisiteurs, les sourires froids, distants, juste polis. Cependant, Ace semblait avoir changé d'avis ce soir… Ou peut-être pas en fait. Peut être avait-il simplement voulu percer sa garde, pour conforter ses convictions et l'atteindre plus facilement. Elle lança, d'une voix calme, sans émotions, celle qu'elle avait avant la soirée, ou plutôt avant de rejoindre Luffy :

— Et alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé ? Quel est ton verdict ? Dois-je quitter l'équipage ?

Il ne parvenait pas à cerner son état d'âme. Était-elle réellement prête à faire ses bagages sous sa demande, ou, au contraire, s'apprêtait-elle à laisser éclater sa fureur et à entamer un combat féroce ?

— Non ! C'est même tout l'inverse, répondit-il. Je me suis trompé, je m'en excuse. J'aurais du croire en Luffy. Comme je le disais avant, il devient un homme, il est capable prendre ses propres décisions.

— Tant mieux, lâcha-t-elle à voix très basse. Parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé te mettre entre moi et eux.

Et elle le regarda avec détermination, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était loin de plaisanter.

— Tu peux être effrayante quand tu veux, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

— Je sais, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Et c'était tellement sexy, cette attitude farouche, assurée, cachant pourtant un cœur tendre mais blessé, comme elle le lui avait dévoilé un peu plus tôt. De son côté, Robin devait s'avouer qu'elle était soulagée, soulagée qu'il ne voie plus en elle un danger. Elle avait beau faire l'indifférente, tout ces gens qui la jugeaient, sans même la connaitre, se croyaient le droit de déclarer qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre, ça lui faisait mal. Oui, elle avait commis des horreurs. Oui, elle avait causé du tort, de la peine à certains ; oui, ces derniers pouvaient solliciter vengeance. Oui, elle mériterait d'être punie. Comme tant d'autres avant elle, et probablement tant d'autres après. Elle était loin d'être la pire. Alors oui, elle avait le droit d'inspirer de la compassion, ou simplement de l'attachement. Et honnêtement, elle appréciait Ace, le jugeait même séduisant. Il était poli, courtois, et même pas un peu bourré. En plus, il était charmant, doté d'un physique plutôt avantageux, et, sans faire partie de l'équipage et donc sans être présent tous les jours à ses côtés, elle pouvait espérer le revoir un jour. Donc oui, ça la rassurait qu'il ait changé de jugement.

Et maintenant qu'il la couvait de ce regard pénétrant, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient en mer, et encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter d'un amant. Sans compter que ceux qu'elle dégotait n'étaient pas toujours très performants. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il pouvait en aller différemment avec le jeune homme devant elle. Pour une fois, le silence fit naître une tension entre eux. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux, tels des statues de marbres, deux dieux grecs qui se défiaient.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Robin qui brisa l'enchantement, faisant pousser des bras sur les siens afin de forcer le grand brun à se pencher sur ses lèvres. Alors ils s'embrassèrent, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune, se donnant ainsi en spectacle pour les autres, comme l'aurait noté l'archéologue si cela lui importait encore. Elle se contenta d'enserrer ses vrais bras autour du torse de son vis-à-vis, pas autour du cou : elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire croire au reste du monde.

Ace quant-à-lui, avait attrapé le visage de la brune entre ses mains et demandait tendrement l'accès à sa bouche, pour un baiser réconciliant douceur et ardeur. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, et le jeune homme tatoué plongea dans le regard d'azur devant lui puis murmura :

—Je ne peux pas réaliser tes vœux d'enfance, je ne peux pas te donner des fleurs, mon cœur, ma vie, je ne peux pas même te proposer une relation stable, mais je peux t'offrir une nuit pendant laquelle tu seras traité comme la reine que tu devrais être.

— Je ne t'en demandais pas plus, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Alors Ace la saisit par la taille, se doutant qu'elle n'apprécierait guère qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, et l'entraîna vers la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Nami. Il espérait que cette dernière en profiterait pour se rapprocher de son frère. Lui, il avait une autre occupation pour la soirée, et il était clair qui se soucierait d'autre choses que des premiers amours de Luffy. Étaient-ce les premiers d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande… Plus tard. Là, il avait des lèvres tentatrices à dévorer.

xXx

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Une voix, un murmure. La nuit était bien avancée, il ne restait plus que deux personnes sur le pont : tous les autres avaient rejoint leur cabine respective, plus ou moins aisément. Les deux rescapés se tenaient à distance raisonnable mais parlait tout bas, de peur qu'on les entende, remarque leur présence, alors qu'une fanfare ne serait parvenue à réveiller le moindre de leurs compagnons.

— T'inquiète je recommencerai pas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi.

—Mais…

— C'est bon, je resterai loin de toi.

— Non mais…

— Bon okay, je m'excuse ! Et ferme ta gueule parce que tu sais que ça me fait chier et que je me répéterai pas, jamais ! J'aurais pas du t'embrasser, j'ai été con, j'ai pas pu me retenir, ça n'arrivera plus, je...

Il fut interrompu de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, et également celle à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Son interlocuteur se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il répondit bien évidemment au baiser avec ardeur et leur langue entamèrent un ballet endiablé qui ne fut brisé qu'à l'instant où ils se trouvèrent à bout de souffle. Alors il reprit :

—Mais… Pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'étais en rogne ?

— Est-ce que c'est important ? interrogea Sanji en soupirant.

— Non mais…

— Putain, tu fais chier avec tes mais, s'emporta-t-il, oubliant qu'il avait fait de même quelques minutes avant. Oui j'étais énervé, oui je me suis cassé pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et… oui, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais aimé ça. Avec Nami qui m'avouait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose envers Luffy mais que ça l'effrayait, et Robin qui se rapprochait d'Ace, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre… Fais pas cette gueule là, sois plutôt content, t'as gagné.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus calmement.

— Donc tu te tournes vers les hommes, définitivement ?

—Définitivement, j'en sais rien… Mais là, maintenant, oui.

— Et c'est moi que t'as choisi ?

— Non Usopp. Ben oui toi, qui d'autres ? Baka Marimo.

Le dit "baka" sourit et plaqua le cuisinier à terre. La nuit allait être longue… et mouvementée… très mouvementée.

* * *

Terminé, enfin^^ !

J'avais dis que je ne mettais pas en scène du Zosan ? Oupss... Enfin techniquement, on ne sait pas s'il s'agit de Zosan ou de Sanzo (excuse bidon spotted)

Bon pour être honnête, je ne suis pas super satisfaite du résultat. A côté des autres fictions du concours, je trouve celle-ci moins intéressante. J'aurais peut-être du me rabattre sur du Zosan pur, mais il fallait bien que je passe à autre chose un jour. Alors voila. Vos avis m'intéressent quand même :')

Ah oui, j'oubliais, pour les autres participants : bonne chance ! :)


End file.
